


St. Mark's Eve

by vsulli



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsulli/pseuds/vsulli
Summary: Blue gets the assurance she needs to finally kiss Gansey again





	St. Mark's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: https://adamprrishcycle.tumblr.com/post/159157472911/i-have-this-headcanon-that-they-way-gansey-and

 She’s tense next to her mother. Her usual steady hand was now shaking, causing little unintentional lines to appear in her notepad for tonight wasn’t like any other. The cold nipping at her face isn’t a bother tonight, she’s too focused on the grounds around her to feel the sting whenever she breaths in through her nose. She’s watching for him to show up, hoping he doesn’t. 

     Her last Saint Mark’s Eve she saw her true love in a church, tonight she hopes to see him in his car, completely alive and well, ready to drive her somewhere, anywhere.

“They’re here.” Maura takes a deep breath, clutching Blue’s hand once she starts listing names, “Dianna Folk, Franklin White, Richard-” Blue freezes, it can’t be him, she would’ve been able to see him if he were here. “Richard Wickham, Blue are you okay?” She nods, not trying to hide her relief.   
“I don’t see him,” Blue tells her, “I don’t think he’s here.” When she looks over at her mother she notices the smile. 

“I told you, Blue, you’re safe.”

“He’s safe.” 

     However, there’s the unmistakable squeeze of her mother’s hand and a look of sadness that isn’t uncommon on nights like these, “but there’s another blue sweater, just like their’s.” Another raven boy, Blue concludes. He could be a random one she’s never met before, one who’d die in a yacht accident or while on vacation with his friends, one whose life was meaningless to her. The only worry she has is the fact that her mother has never met Henry or Matthew, there is the possibility that it was one of them. “David-” Blue nods, not any of her Raven boys. She doesn’t even regret the sigh of relief she lets out, even if it’s for another death she’s hearing of. 

     Maura continues her list, Blue sits restlessly next to her jotting down names as fast as she could, urging her to speed up the process, she’s eager to go see him. She’s hardly listening, instead she’s imagining the joy when she tells him the news. She knows her boys are waiting for her back at The Barns, but she knows he didn’t listen to her and is probably sitting, waiting in the pig just outside her house. She nearly cheers when her mother says what she’s been waiting for all night.

“Last one, Jordyn Embers.” Blue’s standing, ready to leave even before her mother’s finishes saying the name. “Do we need to have the talk?” Blue grimaces.

“No.”

“Thank god.”

The ride back is loud even though no one is talking. Blue can see the knowing look on Maura’s face and hates that her mother knows so much.

     Just like Blue guessed, the orange monstrosity is parked on the road, contrasting horribly against the blue of her house. She doesn’t wait for her mother to turn off the car before she hopes out, skipping over to the passenger side of the pig. Looking through the window she sees him dressed in some grey sweat pants and his hoodie from when he was on the crew team. His glasses sit idly on the dashboard, next to a box that Blue knows the contents of. A knock on the window is the only thing that catches his attention, too busy looking into his misshapen mug.

“Orla came out to give me some tea and uhm,” he points to a box on his dashboard and Blue rolls her eyes, “she said,” he clutched the steering wheel, looking away from her, as if what he said won’t be true. All he needed right now was for it to be true. “She said we can-“

“Kiss?” He nods and seems to gulp. As much as she likes to hide it, Blue is a bit nervous too. “I’m,” she finds herself getting pushed back into the closed passenger door, lips she’s only felt once before pressing against her own again. She fights the urge to continue and quickly pushes him away. “What if I saw you? You didn’t know yet!” He only slips on his glasses and starts the car in response. “Dick!”

“Yes, Jane?” She crosses her arms and leans back into her seat, only looking at him through the corner of her eye. He’s still smiling, and she hates it. “You texted Ronan, did you think Adam wasn’t going to call me?”

“I didn’t expect him to check his phone, it was a courtesy text.” She hits him when he lets out a laugh.

“Just drive, Dick.” He leans over again and pecks her cheek this time.

“Any requests?”

“Somewhere we don’t have to pretend.”


End file.
